The Pets Light has Come from the Night
by Latinoyaoi124
Summary: The world is full of two kinds of people, Pets and Domes. Stiles is a Pet that wants to be loved by a Dom like his mother was when she was loved and accepted by his father. Derek is a Dom that wants a Pet to love but he is in a arranged marriage by his mother, he has to marry Jennifer Blake,. Sterek Au! Not good at Summaries! Warning Smut is frequent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those that where reading Say Something, the sequel is up but it probably doesn't make much sense, and it's seems kind of like a stand-alone but whatever! It's called In Case. And sorry for the grammar and spelling plus the sentences might seem choppy, I don't know what's going on with myself that everything I write comes out choppy, it just happened after my anxiety.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pixie King out! *Peace*

Prologue

It's been 98 years since the discover of the Pet gene and the Dom gene. The two genes separate the weak and the strong, the dominate and the submissive, the master and the servant, A slave from its owner. The genes are two different desires of Man that manifested in to genetics and DNA. The desires of being used and using where manifested in to everyone's DNA and have always been there but eventual it was discovered by a man named. "Arazu Kiko" who was born with an S shaped birth mark, and ever since he was young all he wanted to do was please every person he meet. He wanted to please them in the bedroom and out of the bedroom; He couldn't explain why until he did experiments on himself and found that he had one gene that made him submissive and desired to be used. He also found that the genes come from the father. So he railed up ten men and asked for DNA samples. When he finished his test and found out that five had the Pet gene and also found that the other ten have a Dom gene. So he continued his research for another six years before he was sure that every man or woman had a 100 percent chance on having the Pet gene or the Dom gene. He then publicly announced his findings.

Quickly the world went in to utter chaos people believed they could abuse others, rape others even if they were Dom or Pets no one knew which was which. It was utter chaos until one man by the name "Paterio Secome." He became president after finding out he was Dom. He created order again by being fair but firm; some didn't like it but most agreed by his laws on the genes, and the law eventual became a part of the constitution.

The Laws for pets and Domes.

No.1: All children must be tested when they are born if they are a Dom or Pet, if they are a pet then they have an S tattooed on them if they are a Dom then they have a D tattooed on them.

No.2: All Pets are to be sold at the age of 17 and the parents of the Pet cannot buy it, if the Pet is not sold on its birthday then, it is tagged with a tracker and sent out, and the Pet cannot leave the state it was tagged in if it's been tagged. When the next month rolls around the Pet will be found and then tried to be sold again.

No. 3: Pets cannot have a sexual preference they must all be happy with whatever Dom choose them for they are worthless.

No.4: No Dom is allowed to go over the limit of a Pet sexually or no sexual, or the Pet will be detained and sent to a new owner.

No.5: A Dom must always know it's Pet before having sex with it, the Dom must know the Pets limit.

No.6: All Pet sellers must know the limit of the Pet and must know all the Pet's sexual likes and dislikes.

No.7: A Pet cannot report any crimes against a Dom.

No.8: Only if a Pet has proof can they claim they've been raped, if not then it shall be assumed that the Pet wanted it.

No.9: No Dom can have more than one Pet, but a Dom can marry another Dom or their Pet if they choose to.

No.10: A Pet has no choice on who their Dom is and they cannot expect to by loved by their Dom only treated as toys.

No.11: No Dom can have their Pet have sex with someone else without agreement from the Pet, unless that someone else is married to the Dom.

No.12: Pets cannot vote.

No.13: Pets cannot date nor have sex with another Pet unless ordered. If found out that two Pets without being ordered have sex or date, then they are to be taken to the same master and the Pet is to watch as his lover is raped multiple times before it itself is raped.

No.14: A Pet is to be taken to the doctor for a yearly checkup.

No.15: Dom's must always keep a Pet for a year before giving it up.

No.16: Pets cannot abort children if the Dom wants it, if the Dom is married to another Dom the Pet has no right to the child, the Pet cannot say it's its mother, the Pet cannot claim the child and must give the child up to the Domes spouse. If the Dom has no spouse then the Pet can claim to be the mother.

"Those are the laws and are what is to be followed by the Domes and the Pets. Thank you for your time Stiles Stilinski and now you will move on to talk with Peter Hale, your Social worker/Seller who will talk with you about your Limits and your Sexual likes and Dislikes." The machine shut down and a table rolled out from under it, on it was a boy who was shaking and you could see visible tears on his cheeks. A door to his left opened and a man walked in. "We'll give you a minute, pet." The man left with a sinister smile that made Stiles cry harder and made the fact that he will never have love like his father and mother like he dreamt about, seep in.

Hello my little Pixies! Well this is my first Sterek Au story sorry for the rushed ness of the prologue any who this will be my last Sterek story for a while so I can make Stony Stories and other pairing stories. But in between this story I will be making one shots of Stony, Shizaya and other good stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the grammar and Spelling! R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pixie King out! *Peace*

Chapter 1

Stiles groaned when he heard banging on his wooden bedroom door. The batman comforter slide off his lithe body as he rolled on to his back and groaned, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed when the banging started again. "Get your lazy ass up Stiles!" Stiles whined. "But Lyds! It's a Saturday!" Stiles whined out. "Stiles it's one in the afternoon!" Stiles rolled on to his stomach and looked at the clock, and saw 1:39 staring back at him in soft green. "Ugh! It's to early!" He shouted back. "Stiles if you don't get your lazy ass up! I will come in there and rip your testicles off!" Stiles jumped. "Okay Okay, I'm getting up!" Stiles rushed around his room getting ready for the day, he almost forgot underwear in his forced hast.

Stiles walked out of his room and in to the kitchen where Lydia was drinking coffee. "So why did you want me up my queen of darkness." Stiles grumpily said. "Stiles I need you to shut up, for five seconds. Okay, Dr. Deaton called and said I had a surprise test today, So I need to stay calm and run over every spell I've learned so far and you're going to help me, and if you don't I will send you to another demission or take your voice away." Stiles sighed. "Why do you need to be calm anyway?" Stiles asked. "I've told you these four different times, it's because magic takes time, patience, and focus." Lydia said calmly, she was never a morning person, neither was Stiles. "Sorry I yelled I'm really stressed out and I want to ace this test, and I know it's not easy for you when in a couple of days you're going to be put up for sale again." She said quietly.

Stiles sighed; it had been tense around the apartment lately since it was around the time Stiles was to be sold in four days. He didn't want to be sold, no pet wanted to be sold; but they had no choice, and since the revel of aliens and mythical creatures all pets have been scared to be sold. Stiles was told when he was going to be sold for the fourth time; that a werewolf bought a human pet. He heard that the werewolf raped the human, and after the rape he tortured the pet by flogging and whipping, three days later the werewolf slowly skinned the pet, but before the human died from blood loss the werewolf bite the human and changed him, after that the werewolf had done that he had a human family member whip the pet with a wolfbane laced whip, and then skinned the pet with a wolfbane laced silver knife, before the skin would heal the human threw mountain ash on the pet as the skin healed.

Stiles shivered at the thought. "Lyd I would love to help you, but you know I'm spending the next two days with my dad." Stiles said softly, no point in getting upset. "Oh I almost forgot that Dr. Deaton doesn't just want me." Lydia said as Stiles made a PB and J, and got some coffee. "Okay who else does he want? Scott is out of the state with Isaac since…" Stiles trailed off it had been a month since Allison left the country with her family, when the mythical creatures where exposed so where hunters. When the government found out about hunters they asked every hunter they could to help keep the mythical creatures down. But when the Argents were asked, they declined and fled the country after saying good bye to the people they cared about after the government threated to kill them. After that the Dom seller that sold Scott to Allison, was going to kill Scott under orders when Isaac stepped up and bought Scott for a thousand dollars.

Lydia shook her head, the air was still heavy and it always got heavy when it comes around to the time Stiles is to be sold. It was the same when Scott was going to be sold, but thank god he got sold to Allison and then to Isaac who let Scott hang with Stiles on the weekend and even let Stiles help train Scott in werewolf stuff. Even though Stiles doesn't know what pack Scott and Isaac belong to, they swore to not tell Stiles, even though when they thought he wasn't looking they shot him and each other secretive smiles.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, if it isn't Scott then who could it be?" He asked. "It's you Stiles, it's you." Lydia shook her head in annoyance. "Why me?" He asked as he took a big bite of his sandwich. "Because he believes he found out what your ability could be or at least why it suddenly appeared." She answered with an indifferent shrug, as she sipped her coffee. Stiles sighed they had been trying to figure out why he could suddenly tell when a spell was cast or when one was activated or when magic was at work, or when magic was the cause of problems.

Stiles nodded. "Okay Lyds but we, have to go to the diner afterwards and you will pay for my curly fries!" He said happily before his mind caught up with him. "Wait a second! Lydia you never forget anything and even if you tried your big brain wouldn't let you." Stiles said suspiciously, he squinted his eyes and saw Lydia looked slightly surprised and nervous for a second before schooling her features.

Lydia sighed. "Stiles Dr. Deaton wouldn't do this if he had more time." Lydia clarified. "Stiles…There is an alpha wolf at the clinic, it's Scott's and Isaac's alpha." Lydia said quietly Stiles didn't hear the rest all he heard was alpha wolf, his eyes widen and he felt sick he was shaking and wanted to puke. Lydia saw him become paler but before she could say anything Stiles rushed out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell. "Stiles!" Lydia yelled after him.

Stiles rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut; he slammed his back against the door and slid down. Stiles wrapped his arms around his body and shivered, he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks, he was terrified of alphas he was afraid since the last alpha he encountered a month ago.

He heard Lydia's heels click against the hard wood floor; he heard them stop right by his door. "Stiles…Please Deaton needs you to know that he will try his hardest to keep you both away from each other, but he has to tell you his theory as to why the ability came out….He…Didn't tell me much but he did say that this might be an ability that will save your or someone else's life, he believes that this ability came out because you hang around so many supernatural beings and that your instincts drew this ability out to protect you." Lydia said. "Yeah well telekinesis, shielding, warding anything! Hell just the ability to sense bad people with horrible thoughts from good would have been help full a month ago!" Stiles yelled back he was angry at every one! He was angry at himself, at his ability! At werewolves at Scott and Isaac and even Lydia for not being there to save him or at least try to help! He knew he was being irrational but he was angry and upset, and he knew no one was near to where he was when it happened….

Hello my little Pixies! Oh! Just have to tell you I update every Saturday or at least try to, and also if not on Saturday then Sunday. I hope you all like this chapter also, it was pretty hard not to give away what happened to Stiles but I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened my smart little Pixies! Pixie king out! *Peace*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm super sorry for not updating! I was busy with school and I would have posted the chapter today or yesterday depends on when I post this but my father called in sick for work and so he was here last night and I don't like writing when he's up at night. I didn't brief, this to check over my grammar because I'm really in the mode to write on my Story for wattpad and hopeful the book I will publish.

Warning: OCCness, grammar, spelling.

Summary: The world is full of two kinds of people, Pets and Domes. Stiles is a Pet that wants to be loved by a Dom like his mother was when she was loved and accepted by his father. Derek is a Dom that wants a Pet to love but he is in an arranged marriage by his mother, he has to marry Jennifer Blake. Sterek Au! Not good at Summaries! Warning Smut is frequent, Alive Hale Family! Magic Stiles! Kistune Stiles! Alive Erica and Boyd. OCCness Erica and Boyed Because I never watched season 2 but read plenty of stories with them in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pixie King out! *Peace*

DS DS DS DS TW TW

Chapter 2

Stiles sighed it's been an hour that he was in the bathroom trying to calm down, it was successful but he was still shaky, at least he didn't have a panic attack this time which is good.

He unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom, he noticed the apartment was vacant he walked in to the kitchen as he went; his footsteps on the wooden floor resounded through the apartment and slammed into his ears made him feel eerie and the quite was defining to him.

Stiles kept walking towards the kitchen when he heard what sounded like metal clattering behind him it literally sound right behind him he whirled around… Stiles gasped and choked on his breath when he saw a shadowy mist. It quickly manifested in to a shadowy man who was tall and broad, it had glowing yellow orbs where its eyes should be.

It reached towards Stiles, who cringed back for a moment before reaching forward hesitantly; he took a deep breath before he reached out. Stiles shivered when he felt cool finger tips touch his.

He cried out when thick inky misty black tentacles shot out from the things hand, Stiles jerked his hand back but it was too late the black mist wrapped around his arm and tangled his hand up. He felt burning sensation as he jerked and he felt the mist bit in to his skin and dough further in when he kept trying to break free, he latched his free hand on to the mist he tried with all his might to pry it off but it clung on tighter and singed Stiles who screamed. "Stop! Let me go!" He arched his back and felt something hot swell in his chest, he felt it burst and surge all through his body he felt a burning heat come from his hand and burst out, he watched as the black shadowy person burst in to flames.

The flaming shadow glared at Stiles, who took three steps back before he ran as the shadow lurched forward, and tried to grab him.

Stiles ran fast he strained his legs to just get away he was watching the ground as he ran. Just a few moments his legs where hurting and his breath was labored, he felt like lead and also sluggish. He looked over his shoulder and saw the creature was close but when he noticed that shadows were climbing the walls close to him a scream was caught in his throat, he had so much fear gripping his heart that he didn't notice he slowed down and the creature was nine feet away from him.

"Stiles!" A gruff voice yelled. Stiles turned away from the creature and saw a bright light with a black tint. He quickly snapped out of his daze and ran as fast as he could but he was still too slow. "Help me Der!" He didn't know why he said that hell he didn't know what was going on but he felt that the light in front of him was safe and was protection was love.

Stiles kept push but he wasn't fast enough. "Please!" he begged and that did it he saw the light flicker before it appeared again with another light that was pure white and it shimmered three times before it solidified in to his mom. "Mom." He said breathily, he watched as she smiled at him. "Stiles my sweet boy, you need to run your future husband has contacted me to help all I need you to do is focus on running." Stiles nodded and focused on running he didn't register four swirling white orbs coming towards him but he did notice becoming lighter and it becoming easier to run.

Stiles ran for what felt like ten minutes when he was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace. "He looked up and saw the face of an angel he blushed when he felt the soiled muscles that wrapped around him. Stiles snuggled in to the warm body. He looked over his shoulder and saw the creature coming closer; Stiles squeezed his eyes shut when he felt and cold hand reach towards his body. He upended his eyes and almost screamed when he saw the fiery shadow so close. He felt himself being pulled closer to the solid body and the next thing he knew he heard the loudest roar every. He looked back and saw the fire and shadow vanish from the creature and what lie under nethe wasn't pretty it was a sacred bald white creature snarling at them. Stiles walked out of the embrace and walked forward, he felt s swell in his chest again and knew what to do he lifted his hand and swiped it a cross the air and the creature and everything it did was thrown back. All of the sudden Stiles was dizzy he closed his eyes to try and block it out when he felt strong arms wrap around him. He was being lowered and then he was on the ground. Stiles opened his eyes and saw he was in his room he blinked a couple of times before they closed again he heard the gruff voice whisper softly. "Sleep well my kitsune."

DS DS DS DS TW TW

Hello Pixies I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but I had to hurry and I knew if I didn't get this done to day then I would never get it done. Again sorry and sorry it's so short I didn't really know what to do and I didn't want to tell what happened to Stiles yet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! So I'm going to try and post every other week and guess what! Would you put a question mark there? Anyway I have an A03 account. So yeah, I'm still going to post stories on here as well as there. Also my DSL is acting up so it's hard to get on the internet to update, that's why I wasn't updating yesterday.

Warning: OCCness, grammar, spelling.

Summary: The world is full of two kinds of people, Pets and Domes. Stiles is a Pet that wants to be loved by a Dom like his mother was when she was loved and accepted by his father. Derek is a Dom that wants a Pet to love but he is in an arranged marriage by his mother, he has to marry Jennifer Blake. Sterek Au! Not good at Summaries! Warning Smut is frequent, Alive Hale Family! Magic Stiles! Kistune Stiles! Alive Erica and Boyd. OCCness Erica and Boyed Because I never watched season 2 but read plenty of stories with them in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pixie King out! *Peace*

DS DS DS DS TW TW

Chapter 3

Stiles woke to a loud banging on the bathroom door. He sleepily blinked the sleep from his honey brown eyes; he blinked his eyes in to focus as he tried to remember his dream, and why he was in the bathroom. But all he remembered were strong arms wrapping around him and a loud rumble also, whispered words. "_Kistune" _that was what was said to him but by who he didn't know and everything else was a blur too. Hell he didn't even remember why he was in the bathroom it was like the last 30 minutes where erased from his mind.

Stiles got off the hard tiled floor; he pulled himself up with the counter and looked in the mirror to see how horrible he looked. He had heavy bags under his eyes, his hair was askew but that wasn't new; He looked worn out and he was, he felt like he was running for hours. But what caught his eye was a bruise like shape on his neck, which for some odd reason made him feel loved and safe.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom abet slightly shaky. He saw Lydia get up from the couch slightly faster than usual. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his face, her eyes flashing worry. "Stiles thank God." She said softly as she looked him over, Stiles was the only one Lydia showed real emotion to.

"Lyds I'm fine, do you know why I was in the bathroom dude?! I just woke up there! All I remember is us talking and then I woke up in the bathroom?" He questioned. "Yeah well you ran in there because of a panic attack." Lydia said, calculating. "I had a panic attack? Over what?" he inquired as she looked like she was completing something. "Because I told you that there was an Alpha at the clinic." She said slowly. "Oh okay, am I'm supposed to care? Lydia it's a very high chance that it's that Alpha and it happened last year I'm more stable now." He said quietly. "Well you freaked out! You also ran to the bathroom like a victim!" Lydia crossed her arms and glared down at him. "I am not a victim! I don't know why I did that, but let's forget it dude and go to Deaton's." He said defensively.

He knew what happens to people when they let something as disgusting as that never leave them, when they couldn't fight the demons any longer. He's been there but he had his friends and they pulled him from the brink of darkness, they held on to him and gave him strength when he had none and for that he was grateful. He grabbed his hoodie and had out with Lydia in toe.

Stiles sat in one of the chairs at Deaton's vet office where there was an old lady with a white fluffy cat that hissed at anything and everything near it.

Lydia was up at the front desk talking to an intern that looked nervous, as Lydia talked to her. When it was over Lydia looked at Stiles who got up and walked towards her, they were about to enter the back when they were interrupted by the intern. "Pets can't go back there." She said timidly. "Look her Sherrie, Stiles is a special pet who can come back there and come back there when every he wants, and if you don't I'll have Deaton fire your skinny ass in ten seconds flat." Lydia said calmly and coolly with a mixture of venom and heat, the intern shook and nodded her head. Lydia smiled before walking a head of Stiles.

Stiles sighed as he followed after giving the intern the stink eye, they entered a small room where a man in leather stood, he seemed oddly familiar to Stiles; the man and Deaton spoke in hushed whispers as Stiles admired the man not even noticing Lydia slip away. He noticed the man was a few inches taller than him and he had a nice head of dark hair, a beautiful profile, and his lips where entrancing as he spoke to Deaton who was nodding along.

After a few minutes of staring Stiles noticed the man was glancing at him and then talking to Deaton, Stiles blushed scarlet suddenly feeling self-conscious in his slightly baggy jeans, really baggy red hoodie. He pulled the hood over his head as they talked some more before he got annoyed and head over to them.

"Hello Doc, you wanted to see me?" He asked slightly annoyed at his time being cut and by not being introduced to the man that obviously (He assumed) that was talking about him. "Yes in fact I did but before I get in to that. Allow me to introduce you to Derek Hale." He said and Stiles may or may not have slightly moaned when the guy grunted a very sexy grunt. Oh my God what is wrong with him?

"Hi I'm Stiles Stilinski, justa quick question dude, do you happen to know P-Peter H-Ha—Hale." He swallowed thickly, at the name of the man who he encountered last year and is his seller. "Sadly yes." He grunted out and Stiles may have just kinda fell in love at that point. I mean come on look at him he is sexy, has great hair and those eyes god oh don't even get him started on that voice! He hasn't even seen the body yet and he could already tell the man had the greatest body to have walked the earth!

"Yes well now that the formality is out of the way, I would like to inform you as to the reason you are here." Deaton said. " I believe you are a Lieka, someone who as ability or is a creature not of their heritage. Derek is here is because he is an Alpha werewolf he as stronger nose and can smell things like this better, what he is to do is to sniff out if you are a werewolf or not." Deaton said calmly. "OMG! That so cool so am I like a werewolf? Because if I am maybe I could join Scott's pack and be a part of their pack and maybe then I won't have to be sold and then I could still be with my dad and make sure he stays on his diet, also I will be able to fight any bady that enters my town! Fuck yeah!"

Deaton glared at him. "Stiles, Derek as informed me while you were quite obviously, I might add staring at him. That you are not a werewolf." Stiles felt disappointment at that but more or less embarrassment at what Deaton said. "Doc do you have eyes man; I mean have you seen him! He is like sex or something on legs!" Stiles said loudly with a hint of embarrassment. He saw Derek's cheek go pink for a second.

Derek blushed lightly at what Stiles said, he was slightly annoyed with the kid but more infatuated and that annoyed him to no end! It's like there are to people in him that are fight for a decision what to do. One part wanted to punch him and the other wanted to pull him close and scent him, also figure out what that honey sweet smell was coming off the kid's body.

Derek sighed as he watched the kids bowed lips move…Derek was startled after being assaulted by the smell of disappointment, he took a step forward ready to comfort the kid when he realized what he was doing.

Derek backed up and looked away from the kid as the Doc told him he was in fact a kistune a fox spirit from Japanese culture; he felt the quirk of his lips as he smelled excitement and happiness rolling in waves off the kid. "Stiles, Derek is going to help you for the rest of the day and sometime tomorrow with controlling this while I help you with your other ability." Deaton explained. "And I'm sure Derek will give you time with your father before you get sold." He said quietly as silence settled upon the room. "Your damn right he will if not I'll make him." Lydia said, none of them noticed she entered and she didn't say anything about it. She was caring big old hard cover books in her arms.

"What are those for?" Stiles asked. "They're for your test." She said firmly. "Stiles we believe you are magic so we are giving you a test." Lydia said as she stepped back. "Now come forward pick a book find a spell and then do it." She said strictly and firmly. He nodded and walked to the books.

Stiles reached forward and grabbed a small leather bound one. He opened the book and ran his fingers over the words. "I don't know how to read Latin." He said quietly. "That's alright the spell will translate in your head." Deaton said softly, Stiles nodded, he flipped a couple of pages and found one that looked interesting. It was a color changing spell at least from the description. "Okay um it says we need, sand, crushed maple root, honey and mountain ash? An item of your choice with color?" He questioned. Deaton shrugged and grabbed everything and set them in front of Stiles.

Stiles read the rest of the page it said create a circle of mountain ash and place the item inside then mix the crushed maple root and honey together and dip or wipe the item with it. Then sprinkle the sand over it chanting. (English translation) "Across the sky through time bring fourth the color too my eye." He imagined the color of his jeep becoming the color of the pencil, he imagined the pencil mixing and mingling with the color like the color was the original color the whole time.

"Wow." Lydia said breathlessly, Stiles opened his eyes and saw the pencil was the same color of his jeep. "Wow." Stiles said too, he reached forward. "No!" Lydia and Deaton screamed as he pulled the pencil out of the circle. Nothing happened…

He looked at them strangely. "What?" He asked. They looked disgruntled. "Stiles you weren't supposed to pull the pencil out of the circle without doing the permanent spell, so the color sticks and doesn't go everywhere and screw something up…but you pulled it out and nothing happened it even looks like the pencil was originally that color." Deaton mused. "You exceeded my expiations." He said. "Uh thank you?" Stiles asked. "You're welcome; you and Derek can leave now I will be with Lydia the rest of the day." He shooed him and Derek out. "So…?" Stiles asked. "Come on." He pulled Stiles to his car and they drove off Stiles. Stiles was very okay with this since they took Lydia's car. And he was in the car of the sexiest guy ever!

DS DS DS DS TW TW

Hello Pixies I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if the last bit seemed rushed because it was, I also feel really disappointed in my self at this chapter and the last one, I feel like I can't write or I'm losing my writers flare. Like I think of these amazing things and I forget to put them down in this story, this story would be so much better if I did. So I'm sorry and I'll try to do all of you justice! but any whom, I will update again soon! My pixies and good night! Cause it's like 1:23 In the morning so….Love you all! Night!


End file.
